Flames
by Kujikeru
Summary: When a badly burned and orpahned Kagome shows up at his door, Inuyasha is forced to change his way of life drasticly. Unbeknown to them though, the party responsible for Kagome's ordeal is coming back for more. Now Inuyasha is faced with the biggest desic
1. Engulfed

A/n: HIIII! Yes another ficcy! YAY! Lemme warn ya its gunna be angsty! BUT O WELL! ANGST IS GOOD!  
  
Chapter 1- Engulfed  
  
The burning flames engulfed the shrine Kagome had known so well. The heat trapped her in an image that could only be described as hell on earth. A flame ridden rafter fell in front of her startled body, crushing that table she had happily sat at with her family a mere hour ago. Her mind was screaming franticly to try and get her legs to move, but movement was not to come.  
  
She needed to get out or she'd die. Every inch of her knew that, and the fact became more apparent as the heat surrounded her very senses.  
  
She smelled the smoke. Saw the flames. Felt the heat. She had heard her familys cries as they were lost in the firey hell, she could taste the smoke. Everything clouded her mind and diminished her will to live.  
  
Her whole family was gone. They had all parished in the flames.They're heart-wrenching screams would be forever etched in her memory. She was immobilized by her fear, even though the voice in her head was urgently commanding her escape. Somewhere deep down she wanted to live. But those thoughts thad been cremated along with her family, for now she felt she had to die.  
  
'I don't deserve to live..'  
  
Each breath got harder and harder to take, and she collapsed to her knees.  
  
'I'm going to die.'  
  
Her eyes fluttered and she smiled weakly at the thought of being reunited with Mama, Jii-chan and Souta.  
  
'Its for the best.'  
  
Suddenly she felt hands upon her body and she was lifted up.  
  
'So.. this is what death feels like..'  
  
Her mind was clouded with smoke and she only vaugly sensed she was being carried away from her own personal hell.  
  
"D..ea..th... is'n..t...so.. ba...d..." She whispered.  
  
Someone was shouting something but it seemed a different language at first. Kagome's mind proccessed it was Japanese but her language comprehending skills were shot at the moment.  
  
Kagome looked around with half open eyes and saw the burning shrine collapse as if in a movie.  
  
'I'm not dead... this is not real... not real.. not real..'  
  
Someone strapped a divice to her wrist and another put a plastic mask ver her nose and mouth.  
  
'Unreal.. unreal..'  
  
She didn't want help.  
  
She wanted to die.  
  
"Why... WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME THERE?!" She shouted. Kagome used every bit of strength in her worn body to get up and run.  
  
She had absolutly no where to go, but she ran on.  
  
Tears that had refused to fall in the shrine dripped freetly down her blackened cheeks and stained her fair cheeks.  
  
Her wounds stung mercilessly as she ran and her breaths soon became desperate calls for air.  
  
Maybe if she kept running then it wounld'nt be true.  
  
It would be a dream.  
  
All a dream!!  
  
She ran down the street she had walked down earlier that day. There were ghostly shadows being cast on the ground. The moon was full and the night air crisp.  
  
' Dream dream dream!'  
  
A stray cat ran from Kagome's hurried footsteps and gasping sobs, and she stopped.  
  
'C...at... B-b..u..yo...' She was under someones porch now. The roof sheilded her from the moons desperate gaze, and the erie shadows that surrounded the street. She collasped on the ground and shook with the silent sobs that racked her weathered body.  
  
'Why... what did I do... why was I spared?!'  
  
Her head dropped towards her scabbed knees, and her tears washed spots of soot off her legs.  
  
'Why me...'  
  
She leaned her head against the front door. 'Its not fair!'  
  
Her thoughts entranced her and she saw her last meal together with her family replay before her sunken eyes.  
  
The night air engulfed her beaten body and the need for sleep weighed heavily on her dark brown eyes.  
  
Kagome fell against the porch and sucumbed to the aching need to ease her mind.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha sighed and fell against the couch.  
  
"Kikyou cancelled AGAIN! I swear it.. if I didn't think she'd have a coniption fit i'd dump her..." He sighed and put on a mocking voice. "I'm to tired~~~ddd" He stuck out his tounge. "Tired my ass."  
  
"Inuyasha you really should keep your petty thoughts to your worthless self." Inuyasha feminine older brother Sesshoumaru walked in the room, followed by his adopted daughter Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru's attatchment to Rin was really surprising seeing as his pholosiphy was 'If you can't care for yourself you deserve to die.' Ahh.. wonderful loving Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Cough Girl Cough." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Dear brother.. when you wish to hide an insult by using bodily functions, it might be wise to actually do the appointed action and not just say the word." Rin giggled behind him.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha did a backwards summersault and landed in a crouched position on the beige carpet.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at him. "Rin and I will be back shortly. We have some errands to run."  
  
"At 8 o clock? Dont normal people do they're buisiness in the afternnoon...?"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"You're an imbecile." (sp?)  
  
"YOUR MIND LIES!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and opsned the door. "I'll b..."  
  
Rin gave a shout and lept behind her father burying her face in his shirt.  
  
In front of them was a beaten looking girl.  
  
A/n: Muaha! Cliffie! I know its short but i could only elaborate so much on the fire! REVEIW AND ILL UPDATEEEEE! Ja mata! 


	2. Realization

OIIIIIIIII! Yes another update! Last chap was a little.... DIFFERENT then what i'm used to writing as some of ya prolly know... BUT THATS OK! I intend to make this a really angsty fic... *cough*asgnstishgood*cough* And sum fluff for you people who live breathe and eat it... crazy... even tho im prolly a crappy fluff writer. OH WELL! Andddddddddddd- HERES CHAPTER 2!  
  
Btw I think I forgot one in the last chap but heres the disclaimer-  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. I own Inuyasha. I own everything. OH COME ON! I own Inuyasha like I own the neighbors Ferrari. *pets ferrari* You're such a nice nice car.. *drool*  
  
Chapter 2- Realization  
  
"Aren't you going to go?" Inuyasha stood up and walked twards the door with the intention of shoving Sesshoumaru out of it. He took one look outside the door and gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha." Commanded Sesshoumaru. "Take her inside and treat her wounds immediately. I trust even your worthless mind will know how to do that. Come Rin." He stepped out the door and Rin followed.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down and picked up the girl. "What happened to her..." He looked over her body to see cuts and burns scattered throughout her. He set her on the couch and ran to get medical supplies.  
  
Kagome groaned a bit and a tear fell down her sooted cheek.  
  
Inuyasha came back and kneeled beside her holding a wet rag. "What in the seven hells happened..." He gently wiped her face with the rag, wiping it clean from soot and tears.  
  
Kagome groaned in her sleep and wimpered.  
  
"Shhh..." Inuyasha moved on to clean her arms and legs. He put ice on the bruises and ointment on the cuts. 'She's wearing one of my schools uniforms... maybe she goes to Kakera High..." He draped the sooty cloth over her forehead in an attempt to cool it, and moved his hand to her knee. "Mother used to do this.." He gently pat her knee and sighed. "She looks pretty beat up.." He smacked his forhead with is palm. "Lets just state the obvious why don't we!"  
  
"Urgg.." Kagome opened her eyes half way. "D...re..am..."  
  
"Ummm..." Inuyasha said timidly. "Hey.. um.... whats your name?"  
  
She blinked and her eyes opened fully. "Who.. are you..?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha.. now.. who are you and what in all the hells happened?"  
  
Her eyes glazed over. They got a dead look and she didn't blink.  
  
"Well..? Whats your name?"  
  
"Ka..go..me.." She said quietly.  
  
"Kagome? Well... we've gotten this far... now how about telling me what happened and why the heck you were on my doorstep."  
  
"F-" Kagome started to cry again. "F- fire.." She put her arm over her eyes in a gesture to hide her tears.  
  
"H-hey!! Don't cry!"  
  
She tried to swallow her sobs and she took a deep breath. "I-i'm not!"  
  
"OK... hey.. wait... shouldn't you be at a hospital? Your wounds are pretty severe..."  
  
"I don't want help. I don't want to be here."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Everyone died... everyone but me... I don't want to be the only one!!" She kept staring straight ahead at him and her voice remained expresionless.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not?!" She sat up and looked at him more tears staining her face. "Why wont you?! I told you! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here all alone!!"  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Then i'll do it myself. Sayoonara." Kagome pushed herself up with her hands and weakly stood up.  
  
Inuyasha eyebrow twitched. "You really think I'm going to let you do that?" He got up and easily pushed her back on the couch. "Crazy suicidal wench!" He sat on the edge of the couch and peered down at her. "You don't really wanna self kill do you?"  
  
"Yes I do.Now let me go." She began crying harder.We've never ever met before so whats it to you anyway!?"  
  
"I'M ot going tofeel guilty 'cuz I let some stranger commit suicide! I'm not gonna let that happen. So lay there, shut up, AND STOP CRYING!"  
  
Kagome glared at him. " I don't have any reason to be here. Now either you're going to get up on your own will or I'll make you!"  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. "You can hardly walk.. how are you going to make someone who weighs more and who is stronger that you get up?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Grr yourself."  
  
"j..." Kagome eyes fluttered shut just as she was going to make another comment. She was asleep.  
  
"Bout time.." Inuyasha wiped the fresh tears off her cheeks and moved to his former place on the floor. He stared at her sleeping form as if in a trance. "She looks like Kikyou..." He shook his head and looked at her again. "Strange.."  
  
The front door opened and Sesshoumaru and Rin walked in.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "Go upstairs."  
  
"Hai!!" Rin smiled and ran up the stairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha. "Anything?"  
  
"Hey name is Kagome and she was in a fire.."  
  
"Yes. The Higurashi shrine was incinerated. It seems she ran away after they found her kneeled down in their kitchen. Her whole family was killed."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "How do you know all that...?"  
  
"Idiot. I asked."  
  
"Oh.. OK."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. " I swear if you got any dumber.."  
  
"HEY IM NOT STUPID!"  
  
" I have plausible evidence to debate that."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"You'll wake the girl if you keep yelling like that."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"And I feel pure joy in my heart to hear that. I'm going upstairs now. I trust you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha laid his head on the carpet and gave in to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome wearily opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. "Where.. am I..." She asked herself quietly. Then evereything came flooding back. The fire. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Strong strong strong.." She looked over the side of the couch and saw her caretaker sleeping peacefully below her. 'Now's my chance!' She slowly put a foot on the ground and winced in pain. 'Go come on go!'  
  
She put her hands on the couch to steady herself and started to push herself up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm leaving. Thanks for you're help but I don't deserve it." She tried to walk again put Inuyasha jumped up and pushed her back down. He growled.  
  
"Would you QUIT with the 'poor me' shit! I KNOW you just lost a lot but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself! Now calm down and stay put because I'm NOT letting you leave."  
  
Kagome stared at him. 'Hes... right... I've lost everything.... but its not my fault..' Tears spilled over again and she buried her face into her knees and sobbed.  
  
"H-hey!!" Inuyasha got an 'I don't belive this' look on. "Didn;t you listen to anything I just said?!"  
  
"Y-yeah.." She sniffed. "Its just... Thank you.."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"I just.. can't belive they're gone.." Kagome picked her head up a bit.  
  
"I know... I lost my parent too." Inuyasha nodded when Kagome raised her head in surprise. "You get used to it."  
  
" I.." Kagome put a hand on her stomach.  
  
"You what?" Inuyasha asked while tiling his head.  
  
"I don't feel so good..." She said before passing out.  
  
A/n: Wow! Semi cliffie! I'll write as fast as I can but i'm missing hw assignments as it is... Reviewwww it motevates meeeeee! JA! 


	3. Authors Note An Explanation

Minna,  
  
OK. Before anyone yells at me because I haven't updated in forever and you think I'm going to delete the story- I'm not. I've hit a little bit of writers block, and while I have the third chapter of Flames written, I dont want to post it without having a back up chapter in check. I have a bit of the chapter typed, but I really have been reluctant to finish it because of the absence of any other chapters. School has really been taking a toll on my writing time, so ideas and chapters are coming out a lot slower than they should be.  
  
I'm very very very sorry for all the slow updating! I'm not doing this to be mean, so don't glare at the compie screen. YES YOU I SAW THAT! I'm also rewriting all of my new chapters, because they have become very rushed. I didn't like how 'Not That Much' turned out after I reread it, and I just realized how rushed I wrote it. Thats why everything is taking so long! Please stick with me on this and just be patient for awhile longer!  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN!  
  
- Kujikeru  
  
P.S.- This goes for all my stories. I haven't had a lot of free time to write, but again- I'm trying my best. OH! And for those of you who didn't notice I changed my pen name again ^^(). Don't worry though I plan to keep this one for awhile! Ja ne. 


End file.
